


Fuochi fatui

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “I morti camminano, stanotte. Li senti? Stai tranquilla. Non ti faranno nulla, finché sei con me.”
Relationships: Carmilla | Mircalla Countess Karnstein/Laura
Kudos: 2





	Fuochi fatui

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt: Halloween

La processione avanzava in modo poco uniforme attraverso i campi. I ceri accesi e le cantilene riempivano l’aria fredda. 

Come ogni anno, si rendeva omaggio ai trapassati. Il sacerdote e i villici sarebbero passati davanti al castello e loro avrebbero provveduto a una generosa elemosina per i poveri. Era un evento atteso con ansia, vista la distanza che separava il villaggio più vicino dalla loro dimora. La processione era partita alle prime luci del giorno e avrebbe terminato il suo lungo percorso solo all’alba del mattino dopo.

Laura batteva i denti ma non aveva intenzione di rientrare. Aveva pregato per l’anima di sua madre, quella sera, e per tutti coloro che non erano più in questo mondo. A volte si sentiva in colpa per non essere abbastanza devota e quelle ricorrenze la facevano riflettere su quanto potesse fare per diventare una persona migliore.

Avrebbe voluto condividere quei pensieri con Carmilla, ma la sua cara amica era di cattivo umore ed era sembrata rilassarsi solo quando la processione si era allontanata. Non si era rivolta al sacerdote, né aveva fatto l’elemosina. Se ne era rimasta accanto al portone d’ingresso, senza neppure attraversare il ponte levatoio, con espressione corrucciata.

Laura aveva imparato a non porle troppe domande. Da quando l’aveva conosciuta, aveva imparato che quelle stranezze facevano parte del modo di essere di Carmilla. Forse professava un altro credo, come le aveva accennato una volta. O forse faceva parte di coloro che mettevano l’uomo e la ragione al centro del creato.

A Laura non importava. Quali che fossero i suoi motivi, Carmilla restava la sua adorata compagna.

“Fa freddo” le aveva detto. La servitù e suo padre erano già rientrati. Carmilla, invece dava l’impressione di non volersi muovere di lì.

“Voglio mostrarti qualcosa.” Laura aveva sentito la stretta della sua mano forte e gelida sul polso. “Ci metteremo un attimo.”

Laura avrebbe voluto protestare. Era tardi e due fanciulle della loro età non avrebbero dovuto restare fuori la notte. Ma, come sempre, gli occhi vellutati di Carmilla sembravano toglierle ogni voglia di ricorrere al buon senso.

Laura si era lasciata trascinare in una corsa imprevista, con l’aria fredda che le rendeva difficile respirare e il cappuccio del mantello che le era scivolato via dalla testa. Non aveva mai corso così freneticamente. Sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e ormai distingueva solo la chioma scura di Carmilla che si agitava davanti a lei come la criniera di un cavallo impazzito.

E vedeva qualcos’altro con la coda dell’occhio. Piccole luci, fuochi fatui. Aveva ormai perso il senso dell’orientamento quando Carmilla aveva smesso di trascinarla e si era fermata.

Sorrideva come se fosse finalmente felice. 

“I morti camminano, stanotte. Li senti? Stai tranquilla. Non ti faranno nulla, finché sei con me.”

Carmilla l’aveva stretta in un abbraccio confortante e il freddo era scomparso. 

“A loro non occorrono salmi e litanie. Questa è la loro notte da sempre. Le vostre croci e le vostre benedizioni non possono tenerli lontani. Vorrei davvero essere come loro.”

Laura aveva l’impressione che stesse piangendo, ed era davvero strano, perché credeva che Carmilla non fosse in grado di mostrarsi debole.

“Non è preferibile essere vivi?” le aveva chiesto Laura.

Lei l’aveva respinta bruscamente e l’aveva fissata con le labbra contratte in una smorfia di rabbia. Poi la sua postura si era fatta più rilassata. “Torniamo dentro” le aveva detto. E, in quel momento, Laura si era resa conto che non si erano allontanate dal castello, che quella corsa infinita non era durata che pochi attimi. 

Aveva annuito tentando di non mostrarsi spaventata. Poi era corsa all’interno senza rivolgere più a Carmilla neppure una parola. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, presto sarebbe svanita, con il sonno, il calore delle mura di casa e l’approssimarsi del sorgere del sole. E anche Carmilla sarebbe tornata quella di sempre e non avrebbe più parlato di morte.


End file.
